


new beginnings on an open page

by acesassinated



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Mentioned Niki | Nihachu, Multiple Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Older Sibling Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Eret (Video Blogging RPF), it’s craving good family dynamics hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28888269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acesassinated/pseuds/acesassinated
Summary: 𝗶𝗻𝘀𝗽𝗶𝗿𝗲𝗱 𝗯𝘆 𝗮 𝗵𝗲𝗮𝗱𝗰𝗮𝗻𝗼𝗻 𝗽𝗿𝗼𝗺𝗽𝘁 𝗺𝘆 𝗳𝗿𝗶𝗲𝗻𝗱 𝗸𝗲𝗶 𝘀𝗲𝗻𝘁 𝘁𝗼 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗧𝗛𝗘 𝗧𝗢𝗣 𝗙𝗟𝗢𝗢𝗥 😈 𝗱𝗶𝘀𝗰𝗼𝗿𝗱 𝘀𝗲𝗿𝘃𝗲𝗿the fight against dream was fast approaching. they knew that their “allies” wouldn’t hesitate to stab them in the back without batting an eye if given the chance. with only each other to rely on, tommy and tubbo are determined to see it through, or die trying. but maybe, just maybe, they aren’t as alone as they thought
Relationships: Eret & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 93





	1. with something to prove

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KeiIsNotDead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeiIsNotDead/gifts).



> story and chapter titles are from the song top of the world by greek fire <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> numbers make my head hurt

Days had gone by since the assault of the once great nation known as L’manberg and yet ash was still falling from the skies. Eret winced, trying not to linger too long in the ruins. The smell of smoke paired with the sight of crumbling buildings that once stood tall and proud did not make for a good combination. They did, however, stay long enough to utter one last goodbye before making the trek back to their Pride Palace.

What he didn’t expect to see was an angry HBomb pacing back and forth in front of three wooden signs. The closer he got, the more he could make out some of the words the other man was muttering angrily. Eret frowned. “Tommy” and “thief” going together were no surprise. “Hope” “murder” “niki” and “brat” were not. 

“What’s going on—”

“What the fuck do you think is going on?” HBomb interrupted him sharply. “That disgusting runt ransacked what he thought was  _ your _ place and took what he thought were some of  _ your _ items. Dumb fucker even left signs behind apologizing and promising to pay me back but guess fucking what! They were  _ my  _ things!” 

“Ah.” Eret was truly stumped. She knew there was no use trying to reason with her knight in with the current state he was in. She did find it touching that Tommy had left something behind to explain what he’d done. He truly had changed.

HBomb must’ve mistaken their silence to be mocking because the next thing they know, the sword they had gifted their friend on the day they had knighted him was thrown onto the ground with a loud clang. 

“That’s it. I’m done. From this moment on, I am no longer in your service. My loyalties now lie with no man or country. Goodbye Eret. If you can’t even defend your knight in their time of need, what makes you think you’re even worthy or capable of ruling over those with a lesser title.” And with those final biting words, HBomb left the game. 

Eret stared blankly at the spot. He didn’t realize his hands were shaking until the sound of a footsteps snapped them back to earth. He whirled around, hand gripping the hilt of his sword. 

“Tommy? What are you doing here?” 

The battered boy looked like he was going to flee any second now. Eret’s concern rose after a quick glance revealed more bruises and cuts that weren’t there the last time they had seen each other. The bags under Tommy’s eyes were darker too. Poor thing was really living up to his nickname of RacoonInnit. 

“Uh I came to replace the stuff I took,” Tommy mumbled. “Didn’t expect to run into the big bitch himself.” He added, flashing a weak grin. 

Eret let her grip on the weapon relax. Tommy was no threat, and besides, she didn’t think she had the heart to cause him anymore misery. The other people in his life had already done that and so much more.

“Come on. Let’s get you inside before you get blown away by the next gust of wind.” she said. 

Tommy’s look of surprise was quickly replaced by one of wariness. Eret winced. It was most likely due to all the betrayals that had been piled onto his back but a voice in the back of their head still managed to poison their mind with thoughts along the lines of it being their fault for setting off the chain in the first place. 

“Why are you helping me?” 

That broken voice was the final nail in the coffin. Resisting the urge to pull Tommy into a hug right then and there, Eret simply shrugged instead. “I may have done some fucked up shit in the past but I’m not about to let a child freeze to death in front of my estate.”

“Fine but if you try to do anything I’ll knock your fucking teeth in and your stupid crown right off your stupid fucking head.”

Eret snorted. Despite his bravado, Tommy was definitely not in the state to be knocking anyone out. He’d be pleasantly surprised if the boy could even make it up a flight of stairs without collapsing halfway through. 

“Stop laughing at me bitch.” 

Ah. There was that biting tone that had been absent for far too long. 

“I’m not laughing at you.” 

“Yes you are.”

“No I’m not.”

“You’re laughing at me in your head don’t fucking deny it.” 

Well. Eret couldn’t argue against him on that one.

“I FUCKING KNEW IT.” Tommy’s mouth twitched at the corners, a smile threatening to show itself. He punched Eret’s shoulder lightly before immediately pulling away, eyes widening. 

What? This wasn’t like Tommy at all. 

“Fuck sorry please don’t stab me I’m sorry I’ll give you everything I have in my inventory not just the things I was planning to use to repay you just please don’t hurt me please don’t,” Tommy’s panicked stammering was cut off by gentle arms wrapping themselves lightly around him. He stiffened before slowly melting into the hug. Soon his breathing slowed back down to its normal pace and Eret let go.

“Tommy I’m not going to hurt you, I promise. It’s ok. You’re going to be ok.” Eret said softly. 

“I,” Tommy swallowed nervously. His eyes darted around the place around them, refusing to look at the king. 

“Yes?”

“Thanks Big E.” 

Eret let out a sigh of relief. “Of course. Now let’s stop loitering out here. The cold isn’t good for your skin or hair.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> after posting this fic im going to crash through my maths homework i’ve left alone for two days wishing future me best of luck rn bc that poor mf needs it


	2. and nothing to lose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lowkey wanted to end the story here but the verses of the song got me hyped so i decided to yeet in two more chapters after this one :’)

Dinner had ended precisely two hours ago. It would’ve been passed by way quicker had Eret not step in and tell Tommy to slow down. The kid had scarfed down his food as if he had been starved for weeks. Given the way his borrowed clothes hung off his thin frame and the prominent carpal bones poking out of his pale wrists, Eret wouldn’t doubt that to be true. 

The two of them were currently in the grand guest bedroom, a comforting fire blazing in the hearth.The sun had truly slipped beneath the horizon. It was time to face the elephant in the room. 

“Tommy? May I ask you something?” Eret tried their best to keep their tone light and neutral. The last thing they needed was to make Tommy fall back into his shell and lock himself away in a suffocating silence. 

“You already did but ok.” Tommy grumbled sleepily. 

The sight was almost enough to make Eret laugh. There he was, TommyInnit himself, chaos-causer extraordinaire, tucked underneath a pile of blankets that threatened to engulf him completely, wearing a spare set of strawberry patterned pajamas Eret had on hand. 

The empty stretch of space that followed Tommy’s words lasted for an uncomfortably long time as she struggled to find the right words. 

“If it’s not too much, can you tell me about what’s been happening to you for the past few days? And maybe what happened in your exile as well?” 

The silence returned.

Tommy had been still for so long that Eret was convinced he was asleep. At last, Tommy spoke. 

As if the cork of the bottle had finally popped off, everything came spilling out in a rush. The more details Tommy shared, the more horrified Eret’s expression got. Emotions raced through him at speeds too high to properly progress but he could pinpoint exactly three. Anger, shame, and a strong sense of protectiveness. By the time the tale was done, it was close to four in the morning. They could tell that Tommy was exhausted. 

_ I should’ve been there. I should’ve visited him, made sure he was ok.  _

His nails dug painful crescents into his skin. He didn’t care if he bled. It was nothing compared to what Tommy had been forced to endure. 

“Thank you for telling me. If you’re up for it, we can discuss more about it tomorrow morning. Get some rest. You deserve it.” 

She didn’t even get the chance to finish her sentence before Tommy had drifted off again. She shook her head fondly, a small smile gracing her lips. Reaching over, they brush out the strands of hair shielding Tommy’s face and in that moment, they decide to make a promise. 

_ I promise you Tommy, that whatever happens next, I will be there to fight by your side. These are not the words of a weak willed traitor you knew so long ago. You don’t have to believe me but I swear upon everything I love, I will be here. My home is always open to you whenever you need it and if you want to move in permanently? I will be more than happy to host you for as long as you need. Dream needs to pay for what he did to you, to Tubbo, to Ranboo, and everyone else. This crown on my head has no meaning. It’s time to change that. _

Once he was satisfied that Tommy was going to be fine, Eret got up and quickly headed to his chest room. There was much planning to be done in the short time limit they have. Dream was not going to wait much longer. As much as the sessions had disgusted him, having Dream be a constant in his head all those months ago did help him get to know the monster a little bit better. 

The next time he crossed paths with the green clad demon, he was going to stomp that motherfucker to the ground with his heels. The thought did wonders to lift his spirits. 

Eret ran his fingers through his hair, trying to organize his thoughts in a properly functioning order. First thing’s first. Help Tommy get back on his feet. He needed all the help he could get for the fight and if he wasn’t in the best condition, things were going to go south very quickly. Then there was the matter of dealing with Niki. 

They might not be as smart or perceptive as Wilbur was when he was alive but it didn’t take a genius to connect the dots. The few pieces of HBomb’s muttering yesterday was enough. 

Humming a familiar anthem under her breath, Eret began the long process of enchanting all the armor and weapons she could find. It was going to be a long night but the work will be worth it. It had to be. 

No one was going to harm the young boy now under his care. Not now. Not ever. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in person school is starting again next week and i want to crawl into a blanket fort and never come back out


	3. not a soul to betray

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i miss writing multi-chapter fics ngl

Tommy did not expect to wake up to the feeling of satin caressing his scarred skin. The past weeks had trained him to be used to the rough ground and threadbare cotton sheets back in his little dirt shack. Slowly, he blinked, trying to remember what exactly went on last night. 

Fuck. 

He jolted straight up, struggling to untangle himself from the blankets. His curses must’ve been a tad too loud because Eret chose that exact moment to walk in. 

“Did your mother not teach you to knock bitch?” Tommy huffed.

“Perhaps she did once but my castle, my rules.” Eret responded cheerfully. 

“Can’t have shit in Detroit.” Tommy complained. That was a phrase he had heard Karl use once and it had stuck with him ever since. 

“Language.” came the teasing reply.

“If you’re going to try and be Bad 2.0 I’m fucking leaving.”

“Yeah yeah ok.” Eret laughed, putting their hands up in defeat. 

Tommy finally freed himself. He sprung to his feet, fully intending on going his merry way. Tubbo must be so worried. The thought of his best friend wandering around in the knee length snow of Snowchester calling his name and receiving an answer sent spikes of alarm through him. 

“Whoa where are you rushing to this early in the morning?” Eret reached out to grab his arm. 

Tommy yanked it back. “Don’t touch me.”

“Fuck sorry, I won’t do it again.” Eret stepped back, giving Tommy space. He could only muster up the strength to give the former a halfhearted glare.

“If there’s anything else you’d like me to know don’t be scared to say it. I won’t use it against you or judge you.” 

“Ok.” He said quietly. “I’m gonna go back to Tubbo. Thanks for the food and everything.”

“Tommy wait.”

Tommy turned, a questioning look on his face. “What?”

“Before you go I’d like to show you something.” Eret beckoned. 

Alarm bells rang out in his head. This was all too familiar to what had happened the last time Eret had asked him to follow them. Tommy shoved down his overwhelming urge to bolt. Eret had offered him shelter and had given him food but still. He had trusted too many people, had given too many second chances. What’s to say Eret was going to be any different?

Whatever. He could deal with that later if push came to shove. He wasn’t going to rest until Dream was gone. That man had taken too much from him and had gotten away with it all. 

As if reading his mind, Eret stopped in front of a heavily locked door and gestured to it with a flourish of his cape. 

“Past this barrier is a vault filled to the brim with all the weapons, potions, food, and everything else you could imagine. I know you’re planning to go up against Dream. It’s a hard fight but I’ve made up my mind. I’m backing you up.” Eret declared. 

Tommy could only stare in shock. He must’ve looked really fucking stupid with his mouth closing and opening with no words able to come out. It didn’t matter. His shining eyes were enough. 

Eret smiled proudly. 

“Tryhard.” Tommy choked out at last before launching himself at Eret and crushing him in a hug.

“Don’t mention it.” Her smile felt bright enough to light up the entire room. 

The next few hours were spent fussing over Tommy, making sure he was safe and secure for his short trip back to wherever he and Tubbo were staying. 

“Jeez big man stop it I’m fine.” Tommy playfully swatted at his arm. 

“Are you sure about that?” Eret fretted. 

“Yes one hundred percent. TommyInnit is never not one hundred percent sure.” Tommy crowed. 

“Alright alright. Message me when you get back there in one piece ok? And Tommy? If you and Tubbo ever need a place to stay, you know where to find me.” 

And with that, Tommy was off, throwing one last wave over his shoulder. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wonder who the next victim of the kin list apocalypse is gonna be. eye mean, they already got to phil, ranboo, and tubbo. it’s just a very funny thing to me


	4. here i am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why is it that every song that has the word “achilles” in it manage to always move in and live in my head rent free

“Tubbo! My man!” Tommy threw open the door with gusto. The chilly north winds had left his teeth a chattering mess and his skin was now tinged pink. Stepping into the tiny hut he shared with Tubbo was a relief. 

“Tommy!” For the third time in less than two days, he was enveloped in a hug. He missed this feeling. He was not, however, going to miss the feeling of tears staining his clothes. Tommy stood there, holding his friend tight as the other half of him sobbed his heart out,

“Where  _ were  _ you Tommy? I was so worried you might’ve gotten hurt or worst oh sweet Ender promise me you won’t ever run off like that again!” 

Guilt shot through him. “I’m sorry.” He said, awkwardly patting Tubbo on the back in an attempt to comfort the shorter boy.

Tubbo stepped back, wiping at the last remaining tears in his eyes. 

“It’s fine. Just let me know ahead of time when you pull another stunt like that ok? Where’d that new look come from by the way? I didn’t see it on you this morning and I don’t think you have the patience to do something like that.” 

“Oh this?” Tommy reached up to fiddle with the intricate braid on the side of his head, threaded lovingly with a red velvet ribbon. “Eret helped me with my hair this morning. He’s surprisingly good at this kind of stuff.” 

Tubbo’s eyebrows raised in surprise. “You were with Eret?”

“It’s a long story.” 

“Care to share?” 

“Later but right now we need to start packing. Change of plans. I’ll tell you on the way over there but we have to move fast.” 

Tubbo stood there silently for a few seconds, thinking over his friend’s words before nodding. He trusted Tommy. With the sands of the hourglass falling faster and faster to the bottom, there was no room for questions. Even one wasted minute could result in an irreversible disaster. If Tommy trusted Eret, then Tubbo will too. 

Five minutes later, he was out in the snow, his worn traveler’s bag slung securely over his shoulder. It wasn’t like he had much left to salvage. 

“Ready?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” Tubbo responded grimly. 

They walked in a comfortable silence for the first leg of the journey. The snow was quite beautiful under the morning sun. It wasn’t as blinding like in the afternoon or dark and cold during the night. Somewhere in the treetops, birds sang their familiar tunes. Tubbo hummed along, having memorized the notes by heart after days spent in the feathered creatures company. 

“We can trust Eret. He’s offered us his place to stay at. Has a whole ass room with all the supplies we need and he says we don’t even need to pay him back.” Tommy finally said, kicking snow into the air. 

Tubbo perked up, his excitement rising. Repetitive days of toiling away underneath the heavy weight of the task that lied ahead without even a glimmer of hope had taken its toll. Now a ray of hope had broken through the layers of depressing storm clouds.

“Really?” 

“Yep. Motherfucker saw me starting my own arc and decided to speedrun on for themself. Once again my very influential nature has given us yet another win.” His friend responded. The blue was slowly starting to return to his eyes and Tubbo couldn’t be happier. 

Things were really starting to look up. He just hoped it wouldn’t end up a trainwreck. 

Their trip was almost over. After cresting over the hill, Eret’s grandiose home came into view. Tubbo reached out and gave Tommy’s hand a light squeeze which the taller gladly returned. 

“You ready to beat the shit out of that swamp water looking ass hoe?” Tommy asked, a smirk forming across his face. It had been so long since he felt this alive. Not even the day prior to Doomsday had filled him with this much charged energy.

“You know it big man.” Tubbo smiled back. 

Things were going to be ok. They had each other and now a true ally. They might survive, they might not but they were determined to live their last days to the fullest. Standing there, gazing down at the world around them, they truly felt that they could do anything, even win over the impossible. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i genuinely don’t know what to say for this final note so imma steal a page from the books of some other writers i’ve seen do this before 
> 
> twitter: acesassinated   
> tumblr: tommyapollogist   
> discord: 𝓜𝛆𝐫𝐜𝐮𝐫𝐲#2856
> 
> ok that’s all. thanks for reading this very self indulgent fic n e ways stan eret and the clingy duo for clear skin :P

**Author's Note:**

> feeling hella emotional after today’s streams hbu


End file.
